


The Dragon kisses his human

by 1061340739



Series: dokidoki [5]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1061340739/pseuds/1061340739
Summary: Use machine translation with Chinese original attached
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader
Series: dokidoki [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128836
Kudos: 3





	The Dragon kisses his human

**Author's Note:**

> Use machine translation with Chinese original attached

A world made entirely of machines.

Electric lights, escalators, searchlights flashing in three colors, and more nameless, steel casting facilities.

Although we haven't seen such objects at all, even malleus feels a headache when facing such a large number of modern legions.

Is this where the supervisor once lived?

I can‘t imagine.

The young goblin was standing in the middle of the corridor. The passers-by was in a hurry, or sitting or standing up. His face was full of worry. He heard one cry after another. Men, women, children, the elderly, the survivors of the disaster burst into tears and laughed. Those who were desperate to die wept to the corner. Excessive panic, uneasiness and fear piled up a wall. Death stood at the entrance of the high gate, silent and locked the hope of lifeIn the withered palm.

Dragon is not likely to get sick, so it doesn’t need hospital, medicine, or other things like that. Once the body is in trouble, it’s mostly the age. After thousands of years, there are many people who are impatient to live. They clean up their faces and make do with the future affairs, but they don’t bother to do anything else.

Only when you have a short life can you be afraid of death, and only when you have tried every means to continue the given number of lives. If you have the idea of pursuing immortality for more than a hundred years, it doesn’t seem so important whether you are alive or not when you reach the level of four figures.

Just palpitations, countless souls push each other, kneel down to pray for a miracle, greed, anger and infatuation show, so repeatedly, life does not let go of any dying fish.

Malleus looks around a little and quickly judges that his destination is not here. He doesn’t have much time. His magic effect can only last ten minutes. It’s not an open move to intrude into other people’s dreams without authorization. If Sebek finds out who does this kind of thing in ordinary times, the upright young man may reward that person with a few small mouths.

But today’s situation is special. He didn’t know schoenheit had a film seminar job. Not to mention Lilia’s broad interpersonal relationship, she had been competing for a place in the production group for a long time. Since the morning, (EPEL) felmier has been carrying the set all over the open space of the school, in order to ensure the smooth progress of shooting. No one can ignore the fact that there are three teenagersWhen the first-class student rushes towards the crowd, his bold roar is really powerful.

If that’s all, malleus doesn’t have to feel guilty enough to force insight into her past without the supervisor’s consent.

At least in the afternoon, when the supervisor came to him, malleus didn’t have this idea.

The real problem is after.

After the supervisor read his lines and fell from the balcony.

Be sure to describe what malleus sees, it can only be death.

Cold body, dark lips, stiff skin, inelastic muscles, and the heart beat that is about to stop. Even if all can be explained by magic and performance, young goblins have seen too many miraculous scenes, only death can not be covered up.

The condensed despair suddenly burst. Every crack on the girl’s body rolled up. The black stains spread rapidly along the cyan meridians, and the blood vessels creaked. It seemed that the slight tremor would shatter the cell tissue. There was a big hole in her chest, and all the repair work was useless. Vitality, vitality, love and enthusiasm poured out along the hole, on the lawnThere was a splash of pink paint on the wall.

It’s not a bubble, because with death triggered at the same time, there’s magic that malleus can never mistake.

The curse from the bramble witch, which makes the cursed fall into eternal sleep and maintain life at the same time.

No one in the college can use this magic except malleus, who can’t curse the supervisor so strongly.

He had no recollection of such a thing.

The unknown human left the scene with her friends. Curses, such as hand-made feather arrows, cut through the sky, passed through time and history, and were about to kiss the head of the prey. No one noticed the inhuman standing in the shadow. The Dragon nationality shook its tail. An answer could not help but appear on the surface of his mind, which was so strange that malleus even noticed it for a long timeIt’s creepy.

Is the supervisor alive?

No, does the supervisor know if he is alive?

He can’t give such a cruel problem to that human. The reason why the lie is true is that the hoodwinked character thinks that everything he sees is true. He can’t see the forest or Mount Tai. If he can’t take the sufferer out of hell, then don’t let him see heaven.

When this truth is engulfed by fire, disaster is left, and out of control comes one after another, no one knows what will happen next.

In the dream, people have no faces, their facial features are not clear, and their voices are very clear. It seems that there are hundreds of people laughing and scolding. They whirl at a super high speed within half a meter. The noise is far more than a group of crying babies. Malleus does not squint. He clearly recognizes the even breathing hidden in the noise. Walking through the winding corridor, doctors and patients constantly collide with himThe spirit passes through the body of the goblin easily. No one can see malleus. No one knows that no one has ever appeared here.

The nameless industrial light bulb emits a dead light beam. The circuit hovers at the edge of exhaustion, flickers from time to time, and reluctantly returns to the working state. The crowd is gradually thinning, the distance of the road is dark, the sound of footsteps reverberates in the empty long road, and the wooden photo frames are sandwiched in the white tiles. Even if you look further away, the situation will not be too bigChanges, at most, the black and white head in the frame has become a little younger.

There is only one person in the photo. She is a very familiar friend of malleus. She has black hair, round eyes, and a low nose. When she doesn’t smile, her lips are tight and strangers are not near. But she seldom laughs when she doesn’t smile. The two children in heartslabyul are good at making people happy, especially when they are with her. The chemical effect is noisy.

Ten steps a grid, a hundred steps a turn, the sense of distance is twisted into a spiral, can not tell whether to move forward or backward, was hanging on the wall of the girl’s mouth, beat, anger, tears, huddled in the corner of the photo frame, stay in the center, looking up at the top of the head, each action is recorded, she got up, confused to find, kneeling with her head hit the ground, flying hair and blood intertwined, stickyFingers wide a ball, and finally she closed her eyes, ears, do not see, do not think, finishing messy long hair, patting clothes contaminated with dust, sitting quietly in a peach blossom chair.

She began to grow young. Her wide dress was loose and loose, and her lace fell down, revealing her white and round shoulders. Her feet touched the ground, stood on tiptoe, and then hung in the air. Malleus stroked the smooth hair of the young child with his fingers. The girl frowned uneasily, and her back curved in a strange arc.

He didn’t see any of the teardrops, none of them.

Someone is pulling the trouser legs of the adult goblin.

There is nothing on the wall, the light disappears completely, and a door in front of it reveals a little illumination.

Malleus bowed his head. He was a child.

Black hair, round eyes, sitting on the ground, like an old man in the twilight, high arched back.

There were two voices in the room, one male and one female, talking about decibels regardless of the people outside.

“……It can be transplanted, but I suggest waiting for her to be older. "

"In that respect..."

"No way. After all, she was born for that."

“……Get ready for surgery. "

As soon as the voice fell, it was silent.

The swinging chandelier, the floating dust in the air, and the breathing of the background sound gradually clear.

The child who buried his head between his knees glanced at the goblin with the remaining light, but he didn’t know if she had seen it clearly.

The tall man squatted down and took up the soft hands of the child.

"What are they talking about?"The voice was almost gentle.

The black pupil seems to be trying to suck the eye into the boundless black hole.

“……"I don’t know."

The child tries to pull back his hand, exert, exert again, without success, how can the human body be compared with the dragon?What’s more, she is a little girl with no strength to bind a chicken.

Malleus is not sure if she’s three years old.

"What are you going to doHand"The art?"A goblin living in a different world has never heard of a word. The human language is really strange. Although the words in the dialogue can be understood through magic, malleus still can’t connect these two words with his knowledge reserve.

He was a young supervisor of a white eye, not very authentic, turned to half can not turn down.

"That’s to cut it with a knife," the girl said, looking down at her chest, explaining that she was showing off. "Take out the heart and give it to my brother."

"It’s cousin, not pro."She then added that she seems to be trying to say coherent sentences, but with the current stuttering flexibility, it is a little difficult.

"And then?"The goblin asked patiently.

"No, I’ll die. My cousin will live."The round eyes turned and glanced at the bright triangle of the door. The child bowed his head and moved towards the dark open space, giving the position of the light to the inhuman, "sit down."

The quiet darkness, like ice cream melting slowly on the cone, is slippery and greasy, a little bit clinging to the girl’s whole body. She seems to be sleepy, shaking her head, leaning against the side of malleus. The temperature drops slowly, and the little mouth and nose spit out the transpiration white fog.

Another conversation started in the room, like an old desktop player, swallowing part of the tape from time to time, and the connection between things was irregular.

"Can her bones be removed?"

"Yes, but I don’t think I can do strenuous exercise in the future."

"Now it’s about the same, at least let her go like a normal human."

"I won’t go against your will, as long as you make up your mind."

The sleepy child wakes up in a hurry to get her balance back. The goblin stretches her arms and holds her in her arms. Her chin is knocked on her thigh, not light but heavy.

The child couldn’t straighten up. She felt malleus’s hand slide along the back neck to the waist side, exerting a little force on each bone. The abnormal growth was exposed, and the supervisor couldn’t help squeezing a thin sob from his throat.

Non human immediately understood what dialogue meant.

The unformed wings are congenitally atrophic and difficult to develop. They are wrapped by flesh and bone. They are abrupt and live under the scapula, pressing the ribs and spine.

Winged creatures will let their wings break through their skin before they mature. Although the process is painful and it is normal for them to split their skin, instinct will drive them to master this skill by themselves.

Human beings are particularly fond of flying, which is not good at. God gives the terrestrial creatures far more brains than others, and deprives them of the right to conquer the sky by themselves. Although there are fish who miss the net, it is not so much a gift as a punishment.

They can’t open their wings, and lose the ability to run. They are burdened with the burden and stagger around. All their lives, they can only bow to their fate and repent of their ignorance of greed.

What is missing, what is seeking, and what is the sin of innocent children?

The genie stroked the back of the girl’s head. When she was a child, her grandmother comforted herself so much. She said that it was an invisible magic action, which could calm down all fatigue. The unnatural growth would only bring torture to the host. It was a pain that could be felt by breathing, which could not be eliminated, but could only be relieved.

He felt that the scope of the supervisor’s struggle was getting smaller and smaller, and finally he lay quietly on his chest, clutching a small piece of suit coat and wrinkling the cloth.

"Are you afraid of death?"

The child shook his head quickly.

"My mother gave birth to me for my cousin."

"My cousin is very powerful, and so is my grandfather, but they have heart problems. My grandfather is dying, and my cousin can’t die."

Her mood is totally different from that of a child, and every word has the meaning of dying. She is so indifferent that she can’t find a trace of desire.

"So my heart was born."

The girl tried to look up and reach malleus.

"My mother loves me, my grandfather loves me, and my cousin loves me. They love my heart. Do you love me?"

The goblin lowered his eyes and lowered his head. Once again, he was touched on his cheek by the supervisor. It was as light as if he had been swept by a feather. When he was touched by his soft fingers, he left. He was only three years old. He was really strong enough to be blown away by the wind.

He shouldn’t lie, but he also knows that white lies, such as their concealment of silver’s actions so far, are not harm. On the contrary, they should be the best protection. It’s easy for him to say yes, not to mention that he has similar but shallow thoughts.

Did you say that?

No.

I don’t want to lie to her.

She could hear it. She looked up at the angle of her head, like a deer leaping in the thorns.

So close, with the tip of her nose to touch the tip of her nose, the face of the hair rub, some of the itch.

"I think I care about you."

The supervisor smiles. The smile is fleeting. He lowers his head, buries himself in malleus’ clothes and breathes deeply.

"I didn’t care before, but today I don’t want to die, because someone as good-looking as you said he cared about me."

Click.

The sound of a hard object bursting.

The cracks of gilding appear on the surface of the child’s body. The bonded fragments slowly fall off and can’t maintain the appearance of vanity. The incomplete state is obvious. The girl collapses into a pool of fine gold powder, drills through the cracks of malleus’ fingers, flows into a gurgling River, and retreats to the invisible darkness like the tide.

There’s no time to stay, it happens in a flash.

In the palm of his hand, which is not watched by human beings, the remnants of several stars are not much bigger than sesame seeds. It seems that he has not found the right way yet. He tries to isolate them by magic, but he doesn’t want to make the powder get any stimulation. He quickly jumps out of his control and disappears again.

The guests in the dream can’t make any changes to the established things.

Can only watch, outside the world, in the face of close distance, powerless.

The goblin pauses for a moment and pushes open the door.

The fire was blazing.

The living room, which is more open than expected, is full of thick smoke. Everything you see is red. The wood products split into several pieces due to long-time burning, which helped to spread the fire more fiercely. The load-bearing wall is crumbling, and the air is filled with the smell of cooked meat.

This time, malleus had no trouble finding the supervisor.

For example, just a little bigger, still small, crawling on the ground, black hair burning to the scalp, bare limbs carbonized more than half, jelly like abscess on the body surface, dirty out of shape.

He has enough ability to put out the fire that ordinary people can’t handle. It’s just as easy to put it out as pinching out a candle.

But he didn’t bring the polish.

Magic doesn’t work.

The goblin’s short-term astonishment turns into a huge anger. Yes, how can he forget that the dream faithfully shows him the past, which is not the present, nor the future.

No matter how powerful a sorcerer is, he has nothing to do with the past.

He is independent of the past, not burned by the fire, can not feel the pain of the whole body, standing in the security line at a loss, but the supervisor is still awake, she did not faint, the girl responded to the arrival of malleus, she issued a hoarse almost dissipated groan.

The goblin walked over quickly. He didn’t dare to touch the supervisor directly. It seemed that his weak body would break if he applied a little force. The scar on his familiar face made up for it. It was so ferocious that it was hard to recognize.

But she’s a supervisor.

Because she’s making malleus run.

Don’t take her with you. Leave alone and run away from the fire.

She never thought that she could survive, just as she voluntarily gave up her heart as a teenager.

The fully armed rescue team broke through the gate and took away the human that he could not save in front of the non-human. The water was turbulent, and there was a large white fog blocking the line of sight. The siren was harsh, mixed with the extremely fast heartbeat, light or heavy, unable to find the rhythm, and the roar was vague and torn into short sentences.

“……The survivorsOne person... "

"My lordChildrenLive"Serious injury"

“……RescueIt’s too late... "

The supervisor gave him a clear look.

When the rescue team picked up the supervisor, she took a clear look at malleus. Long’s vision did not allow him to misjudge. It was shock, joy and relief. She was happy. She knew that malleus was in the infernal fire, just like her. Her eyes told that she cared about his safety and exceeded herself. As long as he was ok, it was enough for malleus to survive, butWhat about the supervisor?

Doesn’t she feel pain?

Or is it that the son of a gifted man has already overcome the weakness of human beings and has an immortal body?

No, none of them.

The goblin doesn’t say a word, step forward, Pang Ran’s magic comes out, and turns back the dream time to the limit.

He pushed the door again and walked in. The supervisor was lying in the same place, his withered eyes suddenly lit up.

Run.

Please, run.

Use magic, summon water, fail, control fire, fail, cast protection magic, fail, teleport, fail.

The rescue is too late to continue.

The girl begged.

Back flow.

Still can’t use magic.

Back flow.

Again and again, in vain.

Back flow.

Failure.

Ignore the others, just focus on trying, back flow, back flow, back flow, using all the methods he can think of.

A drop of sweat fell from the top of my hair.

The body of the goblin is clean and free from dust. If it is stained with dirt, it symbolizes the warning of the spirit in an extremely tense environment.

A thousand times, ten thousand times, or more?

He couldn’t save the student.

The iron facts.

Thousands, tens of thousands.

The supervisor never said anything else.

Please run quickly.

It’s always been that.

9027th backflow.

The girl fell to the ground, her eyes open, her body dry and wrinkled, and her facial features contracted. She was always staring at malleus, with the light of attachment, just like watching the warmth of the world.

No one has stopped the useless attempt.

He watched the progress of memories, not ignoring, not ignoring, not self deceiving. Malleus needed to know the truth, but he felt that he was looking at a dead tree growing in the barren desert, which should be clean and far away, but there were countless sandstorms waiting to be uprooted and cut into regular logs, no matter how strong and pure human beings could not escapeSuch a bleak fate.

Following behind the rescue team, watching her pushed into the room with a red light, the sound of metal collision lasted for several hours, and people constantly appeared outside the door, talking, discussing, scolding, prevaricating. The young goblins were indifferent, as if they could not hear the whole body full of malicious communication.

There is an old movie circulating on public TV. The criminals with shackles jump off the cliff in line. The corpses pile up into mountains. Their pale arms stretch to the top of the cliff. The bones show unnatural bending. The children with wreaths hold hands and form an endless circle. They sing strange and low nursery rhymes. The earth trembles. The dead smile, but there are othersYelled: "run away!Run away.

There’s no escape.

Malleus walked into the operating room and stood at the end of the bed. There were bright pink carnations in full bloom in the room. They were striped, budding, blooming, and withered in a flash. The rotten soil was silting up and smelling of biological decomposition.

In the movie, such an abrupt scene change is bound to be scolded by the audience. Fortunately, this is a dream. The dream does not need to follow the common sense of human feelings and regard Hu Lai as its style.

Supervisor standing in front of the window, of course, she can’t see the scenery. Outside the rusty iron railings, there is a brick wall that is too high to see the sun. The iron city is dead outside the narrow room.

Her hands and feet were wrapped with yellow bandages. She was thin and bony. Her elbows and hip bones were clearly visible under the patient’s clothes. Her stiff back made people worry about whether she would break her neck in the next second. But soon they had no time to care about this, because the girl’s face was completely displayed in front of the camera.

Scarred, ferocious, from the forehead spread to the jaw, can not find a trace of intact skin.

The mask is hung on the new flower branch, and the supervisor has no intention to cover it up.

"Ah, you’re OK," she said with a slight smile on her back. "It’s fine."

"Well."The goblin whispered back.

"I’ll go home tomorrow. All the houses my parents rented are burned down. I can only go back. My cousin said he would come to pick me up in person."

"Not going anywhere else?"

"I can’t go," the supervisor turned his head. "My mother took me away, and every day he told me I’m sorry. My uncle came to see her. They quarreled in the living room for a long time, and then there was a fire. My mother died, and I survived. The doctor said that only the facial burns were the most serious, and skin grafting was not possible."

She indifferently lit the windowsill, the flowers disappeared, there was nothing in the blank box, and the door was still open without wind.

"You see, they just want my heart, the rest doesn’t matter, face, hand, in fact, it’s enough to keep the body.My cousin said that he likes me very much. I know that at least he won’t kill me until he is really dying. "

"Grandfather is very powerful, uncle is also very powerful, powerful people are too easy to die, they are already critically ill, so we must protect the cousin, otherwise no one will inherit the family, the family will also die."

Walking barefoot in front of malleus, he was staggering. Every step seemed to be walking on the tip of a knife. Tissue fluid oozed out of the scar, pattering, pulling the girl’s sleeve, half dragging and half pulling, urging her to enter the door.

Non human did not hear like, persistent asked: "do you want to go?"

The supervisor is silent and listens. His only good eyes open and close, and his voice is weak. When the witches make the most vicious judgment, they will show their short-term cowardice to heaven.

"I have no other place to go."

The building disintegrates rapidly under the established words. The huge whirlpool slowly but firmly engulfs the steel and concrete smashed down. The goblin is hanging in the air, watching the dim stars fall into the mouth of the lurking beast. His dream is shaken and on the verge of collapse. He has delayed too much time, but he still has not found the key he wants to know. The supervisor may wake up at any time, and the whole life will come to an endIt’s going to be harder than it is now.

Malleus took the initiative to relax the control of magic, the vortex gently accepted the foreign guests, dark clouds covered the moon, nine days, trance lonely, thunder sounded in a distant distance, vaguely, also like an illusion, at that time, people can only feel their own existence, see the shallow illusory scene, is an immutable and unshakable future.

At the first moment when he stepped on the spot, it was very easy to look around and look for the person he wanted to see, because the supervisor he was most familiar with was sitting in front of him, wearing a loose home dress, black hair, closed eyes, thin body, and as quiet as a statue when he didn’t speak.

The room she lived in was dark gray, with simple furniture, a medicine box and a call bell at the head of the bed. The heavy curtain was closed, and the ceiling light was mushroom like.

Suddenly, she began to cough. She couldn’t help panting. It seemed that she was going to cough up her lungs and open her eyes. The black and white eyes stirred up a lot of turbid things and spread. The pupils protruded. The girl tilted down her seat and couldn’t support the floor. Her slender arms ignored the instinct to resist the crisis and hung on both sides, revealing the white potteryIt’s not close to the color of blood.

Before colliding with the ground, the goblin intervened in the crisis in time, half squatting and holding the waist side of the supervisor.

Not only her arms, but her legs are also too weak to support gravity.

"What did they do to you?"

The speaker’s anger was burning without being aware of it.

The girl’s pale face gradually ruddy, eyes bright, looking at malleus’s eyes hot as the sun, then the enthusiasm was forced back to the invisible heart, leaving a Ember.

"It’s 13 years since I last saw you."

Her voice is very dumb, mixed with a little less obvious heavy, as if for a long time did not speak, tone almost changed shape.

"Every time I completely forget your existence, who are you?spirit?Ghosts?Or an angel?Do angels have horns? "

There was no reply. The strong arm passed through the knee socket and picked her up easily. The sudden weightlessness made the girl scream, but the man didn’t mean to put her down.

The golden color, which should have been sunny and invisible, spread over the curtains and crept into the room. However, it was gradually dim at this time. The tyrannical black swept the whole dream and made it waver.

In malleus’ usual light green and gentle eyes, there are bright dark shadows, which can’t be matched by the thunderbolt. Its more intense sense of terror is the natural punishment of the Dragon crossing mountains and rivers on the other side of the star river.

Without thinking, the supervisor tried to straighten up her waist. The goblin’s hand supported her back and let her easily put her head on the inhuman shoulder: "well, I’m here. It’s OK. I’m fine."

The sound was lighter than the sound, lingering with deep love and sadness. After repeated for dozens of times, the dragon’s tight body gradually relaxed, and finally lowered his head, and his face showed a little indiscernible fatigue.

The wall collapses abruptly, stripping the camouflage of the surface layer, but it is nothing that can hold anything. Malleus no longer follows the instructions of the dream. He is tired of following other people’s steps. It’s almost over. He knows that it’s going to be over soon. This year’s supervisor is 19 years old, less than three years since she appeared at night Raven college.

She will die in three years, by her family, or by herself.

A starry road stretches under her feet, leading to the end of the dream. The girl’s body is just the weight of a newborn Bluebird. It doesn’t take him much effort to limit her in the palm of his hand.

The girl looked at him uneasily. For a full minute, she finally chose to trust him and didn’t ask too much. At this point, the supervisor got the chance to reply to malleus.

"When I was 12 years old, the adult who picked me up from school was drunk and driving. I had a car accident and my legs were paralyzed. My cousin didn’t let me go out any more. All the tutors taught me at home."

"Later, the long-term competitors of the family company came to the door and used the knife in the conflict. Now only the left hand can move a little."

"You really don’t know the whole thing?"Said the goblin slowly.

"They don’t need me to know, and it doesn’t make any sense whether I know it or not," the girl said calmly. "Thirteen years ago, my grandfather died, my parents died in the fire, and seven years ago, my uncle died suddenly. I lost the ability to act. The best matching object for heart transplantation is my immediate relatives. They can’t let me go and choose others next."

Most of the time, the hope of most parents for their children is to live a healthy and normal life.

No one expected her.

The lady in the boudoir doesn’t even have the right to say no to the elder.

"Before I met you today, my cousin felt arrhythmia from time to time, so I began to be short-sighted," the supervisor raised his jaw and gazed at the inhuman face. "How long do you think I can see the light?"

It’s like trying to carve the whole person of malleus into his brain and carve the appearance of a goblin on his soft organs. Life and death will never forget it.

"I don’t want to forget you, but you will soon disappear, and then I will continue to wait for them to ask me for the next gift as if I have never seen you before."

This is the past.

It’s an irreversible past.

It is a life recognized and accepted by the supervisor.

She never asks for help.

"You can ask me for more."The Dragon sighed, feeling unspeakable around his heart, a little confused, a little struggling.

Maybe other people will do better than him, whether it’s grandma or Lilia, and they will say more favorable things than the present generation.

He destroyed everything, such as diamonds, steel, basalt, and hard objects. He could only smash them in front of the king of the last generation, but he could not save those who did not want to be redeemed.

He who does not ask for help must not escape from the sea of suffering.

It’s cruel.

"I can’t ask for it from you," murmured the girl, like shapeless cream, softened a little. "I don’t even know your name."

As she evaporates and disappears, malleus’s random steps, with a sharp chill, fall in the middle of winter and cover the grassland without time to blossom.

There is something dead in his heart, and there is something produced in his heart. No matter what it is, it can’t be observed or controlled. With the help of weak clues, it can be seen.

God is never merciful. Everything that passes quietly will never disappear, as if it never happened.

It’s not a strange machine. It connects several pipes of uneven thickness. The ventilator operates safely. Her chest is opened, and the bright red internal organs are faintly visible. Blood is gathered in the pupil. The girl looks at the inhuman direction for a long time, and the liquid breaks through her eyes and slowly flows down her cheek.

Dragon went to the bed and sat down. The translucent liquid medicine supported the life like a candle. It was too small to see the heart of the fireworks. Was this her only choice?Is it really her only and last choice?He knew that the supervisor had thought about it, did not know how many times, hesitated, hesitated, and then chose to compromise.

She waited passively, avoided all the possibilities, walked alone on the bridge, and saw what would happen in the end.

She has unrealistic expectations of the world that gave birth to her and delusions of her family.

And then give all, be plundered, be abandoned, every minute count their own death, such as a number of candy children, with doomed to be forgotten hope.

Malleus leaned over. He couldn’t hear her heartbeat.

Most of the time, we turn a blind eye to the obvious harm because we believe that those who hurt us loved us.

But often, love is the sharpest blade.

It’s over.

The lights in the hospital vanish at the same time. The dark green flames of monsters surround the goblins. On the flat wall, the shadow of the dragon’s wings is reflected. The giant tries its best to contract its body, roll up its long tail, and cage the dying human into its own shadow.

Say it.

What did you want?

I will do it for you.

No need for dialogue, at least let her see the beautiful dream at the end, without suffering from illness.

The girl gasped in a hurry. She took the initiative to spit out the breathing tube. With the syllables spitting out from the tip of her tongue, the vitality seemed to find a breakthrough and quickly passed.

"Look at me all the time."

"Well."

Her body jerked up a little, but with all her might.

"I don’t want to forget you. I know I won’t remember you. Maybe this time is goodbye."

It’s like crying.

"You are the only one who cares about me, so, so..."

Come and save me.

If there’s still a chance to meet.

"I hear you. I’ll save you."

Gather wings, cover all the light, the dark warm to tears.

Leave a kiss under her left eye, and the most sincere blessing from the goblin.

You will fall asleep at the age of 22, away from death and loneliness, and have a new life.

I will wait for you in that world.

Good night, my human.

完全由机械构成的世界。

电灯，自动扶梯，闪烁着三种颜色的探照灯，以及更多说不出名字的，用钢铁铸造的设施。

虽说并不是完全没见过这类物件，但面对数量庞至此大的现代军团，即便是Malleus也感到无法言语的头痛。

这就是监督生曾经居住过的地方吗？

无法想象。

年轻的妖精站在走道中央，身侧行人匆匆，或坐或立，脸上都是化不开的忧虑，他听到此起彼伏的哭声，男人，女人，孩童，白叟，劫后余生者破涕为笑，万念俱灰者向隅而泣，过量的惊惶，不安和恐惧堆砌成围墙，死神站在高门入口，沉默不言，把生的希望紧锁在枯槁的手心。

龙不怎么可能会生病，因而也不需要医院，药物，或者诸如此类的其他东西，一旦身体有碍，多是岁数到了，几千年下来，大有活得不耐烦之人，擦把脸收拾收拾，将就着交代点后事，也懒得折腾其他。

短命才会畏惧死亡，才会想方设法延续既定的命数，百余年时尚有追求永生的念头，到了四位数的量级，活着与否似乎就不那么重要了。

只是心悸，数不过来的灵魂相互推攘，跪地祈求一个奇迹，贪嗔痴念具显，如此反复，生命却不放过任何一尾濒死的鱼。

Malleus略微环视四周，极快速的判断出自己的目的地绝不是这里，他的时间不多，魔法的效能只能维持十分钟，擅自侵入他人梦境本就不是磊落之举，若在平时，谁干这种事被Sebek发现了，耿直的少年说不定还会赏那人几个小嘴巴。

只是今日情况特殊，他并非不知道Schoenheit有电影研讨会的工作，且不说Lilia凭借自己宽泛的人际关系，早就在剧组里竞争到了一席之地，从上午开始，（Epel）Felmier便扛着布景跑遍了全校所有的空旷地，为的就是保证拍摄的顺利进行，没人能忽略那足有三个少年高的木制道具，一级生气势汹汹对着人群冲过去的时候，豪放的吼叫的确颇具威慑力。

若事情仅仅仅是这样，Malleus也不必怀着相当程度的罪恶感，在没有得到监督生应允的情况下，强行洞察她的过去。

至少当下午，监督生主动来找他的那个瞬间，Malleus没有产生这种想法。

真正的问题在于之后。

在监督生念出台词，从阳台坠落之后。

一定要形容Malleus看到的东西，那只能是死亡。

冰凉的身体，发乌的嘴唇，僵硬的皮肤，没有弹性的肌肉，以及平缓到将要停滞的心跳，即便所有都可以用魔法和表演来解释，年轻的妖精见过太多的堪称奇迹的景象，唯独死亡无可掩盖。

凝练成型的绝望骤然炸裂，自少女身上每一处缝隙滚滚而起，黑色污渍顺着青色的经脉迅速蔓延，血管咯吱作响，仿佛轻微的颤动都会让细胞组织粉身碎骨，她的胸口破了个大洞，一切修缮工作都是于事无补，活力，生机，爱与热情，尽数沿洞口倾泻而出，在草坪上溅起粉红色的颜料。

绝不是泡影，因为伴随着死亡同时被触发的，还有Malleus永远不可能错认的魔法。

来自荆棘魔女，令受咒者陷入永眠的同时，维系生命的诅咒。

学院中除了Malleus，无人能使用这个魔法，而Malleus不可能对监督生施以如此强大的诅咒。

他完全不记得有过这么一回事。

一无所知的人类随着她的朋友离开了现场，诅咒如精心打磨的手制羽箭，划破长空，穿越了时间和历史，将要亲吻猎物的头颅，没人注意到矗立在阴影中的非人，龙族甩了甩尾巴，某个答案按耐不住地浮现于他的思想表层，其匪夷所思地程度甚至让Malleus久违的察觉到了悚意。

监督生是否还活着？

不，监督生是否知道，自己是否活着？

他无法把如此残酷的问题交给那个人类，谎言之所以真实，恰是因为被蒙蔽的角色认为他所见的一切都是真实的，不见森林，不见泰山，若无法带离受难者脱离地狱，那便不要让其目视天堂。

当这份真实被烈火吞噬，徒留祸患，失控接踵而至，谁都不知道接下来会发生什么。

梦境中的人们皆无面孔，五官尚不明朗，独声音无比明晰，似有数百人嬉笑怒骂，在方圆半米内做超高速回旋，吵闹程度远超一群啼哭中的婴儿，Malleus目不斜视，他清楚的辨认出了藏于喧阗里均匀的呼吸，信步穿过曲折的走廊，不断有医护或病患与他相撞，皆同幽灵一般轻易穿过妖精的身体，没人看到Malleus，没人知道非人曾出现在这里。

说不出名字的工业灯泡发散着死气沉沉的光束，电路徘徊在力竭的边缘，时不时闪烁几下，又不情不愿地回到了工作状态，人烟渐稀，行道远处一片漆黑，脚步声回响在空荡荡的长道，一个个原木相框夹在白色瓷砖当中，就算看得再远一点儿，情形也不会有太大的变化，最多是相框内的黑白头像变得年幼了一点。

照片里仅有一人，是Malleus无比熟悉的友人，黑发，圆眼睛，鼻子不怎么高，不笑的时候嘴唇紧抿着，生人勿近的样子，但她极少有不在笑的时候，Heartslabyul寮的两个孩子最擅长逗人开心，特别是和她在一起，产生的化学效应算得上吵闹。

十步一格，百步一回，距离感被扭曲成螺旋，分不清是前进还是后退，被挂在墙上的少女开口，捶打，震怒，流泪，缩在相框角落抱成一团，呆在中央仰望头顶，每一个动作都被记录在册，她起身，茫然地寻找，跪地用头撞击地面，飞扬的发丝和血液交织，黏糊成手指宽的一团，最后她闭眼，堵耳，不去看，不去想，整理凌乱的长发，拍打衣物沾染的尘土，安静的坐在一把桃花椅上。

她开始变得幼小，宽大的连衣裙松松垮垮，系带滑落，露出洁白圆润的肩膀，双脚从触地到踮起脚尖，再至悬空，Malleus以手指抚摸光滑的幼童的发悬，女孩不安地皱着眉，脊背弯曲起异样的弧度。

他没有看到监督生的泪痣，一张也没有。

有人拉扯着成年妖精的裤腿。

墙壁顿时空无一物，光线彻底消失，面前一扇虚掩着的门，透露出些许照明。

Malleus低头，是个孩子。

黑发，圆眼，屈膝坐在地上，像垂暮的老人，高高拱起背部。

房间内两道人声，一男一女，谈论的分贝丝毫不顾及门外之人。

“……可以移植，但建议还是等她再大一些。”

“那方面……”

“没办法，毕竟她就是为此而生的。”

“……准备手术吧。”

话音刚落，倏地寂静。

摇摆的吊灯，漂浮在空气中的游尘，还有背景音逐渐清晰的呼吸。

将头埋在双膝间的孩子以余光瞥了妖精一眼，也不知她到底看清了没有。

高大的男人蹲下身，携起孩童柔软的双手。

“他们在说什么？”声音几乎是温柔的。

乌黑的瞳仁，似欲将对视者吸进无边的黑洞。

“……说我。”

孩子试着拽回自己的手，用力，再用力，没有成功，人类的躯体怎可和巨龙相提并论？何况是个手无缚鸡之力的小姑娘。

Malleus不敢肯定她有没有三岁。

“你要做……手……术？”一个生活在异世界的妖精从未听说过的词汇，人类的语言真是奇怪，尽管通过魔法可以理解对话中的词句，但Malleus依旧难以将这两个字与自己的知识储备相联系。

他遭到了幼年监督生的一个白眼，不怎么地道，翻到一半就翻不下去了。

“就是，要用刀切开，”女孩低头，看了看自己的胸口，解释的态度像是在炫耀，“把心脏拿出来，给我的哥哥。”

“是表哥，不是亲的。”她随即补充，似乎努力想说连贯的句子，但以目前的口吃灵活度来说，稍显艰难。

“然后呢？”妖精不恼，耐心地问。

“没有了，我就死了，表哥会活下去。”圆滚滚的眼睛一转，瞥向门缝三角型的明亮，幼童低头，向着黑暗的空地挪了挪，把朝光的位置让给非人，“坐吧。”

宁静的黑暗，像甜筒上缓慢融化的冰淇淋，湿滑粘腻，一点点附着女孩的全身，她好像困了，摇头晃脑，靠在Malleus的身侧，温度缓步下降，小小的口鼻中吐出蒸腾的白雾。

房间内开始了另一段对话，似老旧的台式播放器，时不时吞掉一部分磁带，事与事的衔接不着规律。

“她的骨头可以去掉吗？”

“可以，只是以后应该不能做剧烈的运动了。”

“现在这样也差不多吧，至少让她走的时候像个正常的人类。”

“我不会违背您的意思，只要您下定了决心。”

昏昏欲睡的孩子惊醒，手忙脚乱想要找回平衡，妖精伸展臂膀，把她揽进自己怀里，下巴磕在大腿上，不轻不重的分量。

幼童没办法直起身子，她感觉到Malleus的手顺着后颈滑到腰侧，对每一块骨头都施加了些许力度，畸形的生长暴露无遗，监督生忍不住从喉咙里挤出细细的呜咽。

非人立刻明白了对话指的是什么。

未成形的翅膀，先天萎缩，难以发育，被骨肉包裹，唐突的寄居在肩胛骨下方，压迫着肋骨和脊椎。

有翼的生灵会在成熟前让羽翼突破皮囊，尽管过程痛不欲生，皮开肉绽亦是常态，本能却会驱动着他们自行掌握这一技能。

人类尤为青睐飞翔这种原本不擅长的事情，上帝赋予了地行生物远超其他的头脑，同时剥夺了他们凭借自身征服天空的权力，漏网之鱼虽有，与其说是恩赐，不如说是惩罚。

他们无法张开羽翼，且一并失去了奔跑的能力，背负累赘蹒跚徘徊，一辈子只能对命运躬腰，忏悔不自知的贪婪。

缺失何物，寻求何物，最后作茧自缚，无辜的子孙又有何罪过？

指腹穿过衣物，轻轻按揉两块突出的骨头，妖精抚摸着女孩的后脑，祖母曾在幼时如此宽慰过自己，她称这是施加了无形魔法的动作，足以平定一切疲惫，不自然的生长只会给寄主带来折磨，那是呼吸都能感受到的疼痛，无法消除，只能缓解。

他感觉到监督生挣扎的幅度渐小，最终安静的趴在胸口，紧抓一小片西装外套，将布料攥得皱起。

“你害怕死吗？”

幼童很快的摇了摇头。

“妈妈生我，是为了表哥。”

“表哥很厉害，爷爷也很厉害，但他们的心脏有问题，爷爷要死了，表哥不能死。”

她的情绪完全不似一个孩子，每个字都昭显着行将就木的意味，那般冷漠，寻不到一丝渴望。

“所以我的心脏出生了。”

女孩竭力抬头，去够Malleus。

“妈妈很爱我，爷爷很爱我，表哥也很爱我，他们爱我的心脏，你爱我吗？”

妖精垂目，主动低下头，他再一次被监督生触摸了脸颊，轻的像是被羽毛扫过，软乎乎的手指触及便离，才三岁的孩子，真是风都能吹走的力气。

他不该说谎，可他同样知道善意的谎言，如他们隐瞒Silver至今的所作所为，这不是伤害，相反，恰应是最佳的保护，想要说出肯定的答复易如反掌，何况他本就怀着相似但稍浅一份的心思。

说吗？

不说吧。

不想对她撒谎。

她听得出来，看她仰头的角度，像荆棘深处雀跃的小鹿。

于是凑近，用鼻尖去碰她的鼻尖，脸上的绒毛蹭着，有些许的痒。

“我想，应该是在乎你的。”

监督生笑了，笑容转瞬即逝，耷拉下脑袋，埋进Malleus的衣服，深深的呼吸着。

“我以前无所谓的，但今天我有点不想死了，因为有你这么好看的人说在乎我。”

啪嗒。

坚硬的物体迸裂的声音。

鎏金的裂纹浮现于幼童体表，粘合的碎片徐徐脱落，维系不住虚华的外表，残缺之态彰明较著，女孩坍塌成一滩细碎的金粉，钻出Malleus的指缝，淌成汩汩的河流，如潮汐潮落，退回了不可视的黑暗。

来不及挽留，事情发生在刹那间。

非人注视着的掌心，几星残余的碎末，比芝麻大不了多少，似乎还没找到正确的道路，他试着以魔力将它们隔离，却未想令粉末们受了什么刺激，极快速的跳出了他的控制，再度消失。

梦境中的客人，无法对既定的事情做出任何改变。

只能旁观，在世界之外，面对咫尺的距离，无能为力。

妖精停顿片刻，推开虚掩的门。

火光冲天。

比想象中更加开阔的客厅，浓烟滚滚，所见皆为通红，木制品因长时间的灼烧劈裂成数条，助纣为虐，将火势蔓延得更加猛烈，承重墙摇摇欲坠，空气里弥漫着肉类焦熟的味道。

这次Malleus毫不费力的找到了监督生。

比方才稍大了些，个子依旧小小的，匍匐在地，黑发灼至头皮，裸露的四肢碳化了大半，果冻状的脓水干结在体表，脏污得不成人形。

非人下意识挥手，试图召来洪水，他有足够的能力扑灭这常人无法处理的大火，放在平时简直易如反掌，与掐灭一根蜡烛无异。

但他没能带来润泽。

魔力不起作用。

妖精短暂的惊愕化为滔天的愤怒，是的，他怎么可能忘记了，梦境忠实的向他展示着监督生的过去，是过去而非现在，亦不是未来。

无论多么强大的魔法士，对过去都无能为力。

他独立于过去之外，不受烈火灼烧，感受不到全身的痛楚，站在安全的界限里手足无措，但监督生还醒着，她没有晕过去，女孩对Malleus的到来做出了反应，她发出了沙哑得快要消散的呻吟。

妖精快步走过去，他不敢直接触碰监督生，脆弱的肢体仿佛稍稍施力就会折断，熟悉的面孔伤痕弥补，狰狞到难以辨认。

可她的确是监督生。

因为她在让Malleus快逃。

不要带上她，一个人离开，逃离火海。

她从未想过自己能够生还，就像少年时自愿交出自己的心脏。

全副武装的救援队撞破大门，在非人面前抱走了他未能拯救的人类，水势湍急，呲啦啦涌起大片遮挡视线的白雾，警笛刺耳，掺杂着速度极快的心跳，或轻或重，找不到节奏，声嘶力竭的怒吼模糊不清，被撕扯成一段段短句。

“……生还者……一人……”

“大人……小孩……活着……重伤”

“……抢救……来不及……”

监督生分明看了他一眼。

救援队抱起监督生的时候她分明看了Malleus一眼，龙的视力不允许他看错，那是震惊，欣喜，宽慰的眼神，她在高兴，她知道Malleus在，和她一样在炼狱般的火场，她的眼神诉说着她关心他的安危超越了对自己，只要他没事就足够了，只要Malleus能活下来就足够了，可监督生呢？

她不觉得痛吗？

还是说天赋绝伦的人之子早已战胜了人类的孱弱，拥有了不死的身躯？

不对，都不对。

妖精不言，上前一步，庞然的魔力疯涌而出，将梦境的时间倒回至极限。

他又一次推门，走进，监督生趴在原地，枯萎的双目骤亮。

快跑。

求求你，快跑。

使用魔力，召唤水流，失败，控制火焰，失败，施下防护魔法，失败，传送，失败。

救援姗姗来迟，继续倒流。

女孩苦苦哀求。

倒流。

依旧无法使用魔法。

倒流。

一次又一次，徒劳无功。

倒流。

失败。

忽略其他，只是专注的尝试着，倒流，倒流，倒流，运用他能想到的一切方法。

一滴汗珠自发梢落下。

妖精的身体洁净无尘，若沾污浊，象征的是精神在极度紧张环境下的警告。

倒流了千次，万次，还是更多？

他无法拯救监督生。

铁如山一般的事实。

数千次，数万次。

监督生从未说过其他话语。

请快点逃。

一直都是这句。

第9027次倒流。

女孩软软的倒在地上，眼睛是睁着的，身躯干而皱，五官收缩， 她始终凝视着Malleus，带着依恋的光芒，就像在看全世界弥留的温情。

非人停止了无用的尝试。

他注视着回忆的进展，绝非漠视，绝非忽略，绝非自欺欺人的粉饰太平，Malleus需要知道真相，但他觉得自己正在看一颗枯死的树，生长在荒芜的沙漠里，本应干净旷远，却有数不清的风沙等待着将其连根拔起，裁成规整的原木，无论多么强悍而纯洁的人类都避不开如此苍凉的命运。

跟随在救援队身后，看着她被推进亮着红灯的房间，金属碰撞声持续了数小时，不断有人出现在门外，交谈，议论，责骂，推诿，年轻的妖精无动于衷，好像完全听不见周身充斥着恶意的交流。

公共电视上循环播放着一个很老的电影，手戴镣铐的罪人们排队跳下悬崖，尸体堆积成山，惨白的胳膊伸向崖顶，骨头呈现出不自然的弯折，头戴花环的孩子们牵起手，围成望不见尽头的圆，咿咿呀呀，唱着诡异低沉的童谣，大地颤动，死去的人面带微笑，却有人声嘶力竭的喊着：“快逃！快逃！”。

明明无处可逃。

Malleus走进手术室，站在床尾，屋内盛开着艳粉色的康乃馨，抽条，出苞，绽放，转瞬凋零，腐烂的泥土积淤，散发着生物分解的臭味。

放在电影里，如此突兀的场景转换，势必要被观众骂得狗血淋头，好在这是梦，梦无需遵循人情常理，把胡来当作风格。

监督生站在窗前，她当然眺望不到风景，锈蚀的铁栏杆外是高得看不见天日的砖墙，铁郭金城，死死压在狭小的房间外。

她的双手双脚缠着已经泛黄的绷带，瘦骨嶙峋，手肘和胯骨在病号服下清晰可见，僵硬的回头，叫人担心是否下一秒就会折断自己的脖子，但很快他们就无暇顾及这些了，因为少女的脸完全展现在了镜头前。

伤痕累累，狰狞可怖，自额头蔓延至下颌，找不到一丝完好的皮肤。

口罩挂在新生的花枝上，监督生没有遮掩的打算。

“啊，你没事啊，”她背过手轻轻的笑，有些许羞涩，“挺好的。”

“嗯。”妖精低声回复。

“明天我就回家了，爸爸妈妈租的房子都烧掉了，只能回去，表哥说他亲自来接我。”

“不打算去其他地方？”

“去不了的，”监督生转过头，“妈妈带我走了，每天都在跟我说对不起，舅舅来找她，他们在客厅吵了很久，然后就起了火，妈妈死了，我活了下来，医生说只有脸部烧伤最严重，无法植皮。”

她漠然点了点窗沿，花朵尽数消失，空白的箱子里什么都没有，门无风自动，静静敞着。

“你看，他们只要我的心脏，其他的都无所谓，脸啊，手啊，其实把躯体留着就够了。表哥说他很喜欢我，我知道，至少在他真的快要死掉之前，他不会杀我的。”

“爷爷很厉害，舅舅也很厉害，厉害的人太容易消逝了，他们早已病入膏肓，因此必须保下表哥，否则无人继承家业，家族也将覆亡。”

光着脚从Malleus身前路过，摇摇晃晃，每一步都像是走在刀尖上，组织液渗出疤痕，淅淅沥沥，拉扯着少女的袖子，半拖半扯，催促着她走进门内。

非人没听到似的，执着的问道：“你想走吗？”

监督生沉默，倾听，唯一完好的眼睛开开合合，声音微弱，魔女们做下最恶毒的判决时，才会对上天显露短暂的懦弱。

“我没有别的地方可以去。”

建筑在既定的话语下迅速解体，庞大的漩涡自下而上，缓慢但坚定的吞噬着乱砸下来的钢筋水泥，妖精悬在空中，看着渺茫的星星坠进潜伏的凶兽嘴里，梦境动摇，濒临崩溃，他耽误了太多的时间，却仍未找到自己想要知道的关键，监督生随时可能醒来，之后的全部行动都会比现在更加艰难。

Malleus主动放松了对魔力的控制，漩涡温和的接纳了外来的客人，黑云遮月，九天之下，恍惚寂寥，雷鸣响起于遥远的距离之外，隐约有，也似一场幻觉，那时人们只能感觉到自己的存在，冥冥之中看到浅显虚幻的景象，是不可变也不可撼动的未来。

踏上实地的第一刻，左右张望，寻找希望看到的人，极轻易的一件事，因为那个他最熟悉的监督生正坐在面前，穿着宽松的家居长裙，黑发，闭目，消瘦的身形，不说话时恬静得如一尊雕像。

非人打量着她所住的房间，深灰色调，家具简单，床头放着医药箱和随身呼叫铃，厚重的帷幕闭合着，顶灯散发着蘑菇般毛茸茸的光。

她忽地开始咳嗽，不由自主急促喘气，像是要把自己的肺都咳出来，挣开眼睛，那双本来黑白分明的眸子里搅起许多浑浊物，蔓延开来，瞳仁向外突出，少女歪斜着倒下座椅，竟没能来得及撑一下地板，纤细的手臂罔顾抵御危机的本能，兀自垂在两侧，透露着白陶般不近血色的光华感。

与地面碰撞前，妖精及时介入了这场危机，半蹲着扶住了监督生的腰侧。

不只是手臂，她的双腿同样软弱无力，支撑不起地心引力的作用。

“他们对你做了什么？”

发声者自己都没有察觉到的怒火中烧。

少女苍白的脸色渐渐红润，眼睛炯炯有神，看着Malleus的眼神炽热如烈阳，那热情紧接着被强行按回了不可视的内心，剩一地余烬。

“距离上次我见到你过了十三年。”

她的声音极哑，掺着点不明显的沉，好像很久都没开口说话过，音调几乎变了形。

“每一次我都会全然忘记你的存在，你是谁？精灵？鬼魅？还是天使？天使会有角吗？”

没有答复，强有力的手臂穿过膝窝，将她轻松抱起，骤然离地的失重感叫少女小小的惊呼一声，可男人没有放下她的意思。

本应阳光明媚，不显的金色漫过窗帘，悄悄溢进屋内，此时却慢慢暗淡，暴虐的黑席卷整个梦境，令其为之动摇。

Malleus平常浅绿温和的眼睛里，一道道闪烁着凛冽的深色阴影，晴天霹雳也无法比拟其愈发强烈的恐怖意味，是巨龙穿越山川，在星河彼岸降下的天罚。

监督生不假思索，努力挺起腰腹，妖精的手撑着她的后背，让她轻易将脑袋搁在非人的肩膀处：“好啦，我在这里，没事的，我很好。”

一声比一声轻，缠绵着浓浓的爱意与悲伤，重复数十次之久，巨龙紧绷的身体渐渐松弛，终于低下头，脸上流露出微不可察疲倦。

墙壁轰然倒塌，剥离表层的伪装，不过是无法容纳任何东西的虚无，Malleus不再遵循的梦境的指示，他厌倦了跟随他人的步伐，快结束了，他知道很快就要结束了，今年的监督生已经19岁，距离她出现在夜鸦学院，不超过三年。

她会在三年内死去，死于家人，或者死于自己。

脚下延伸出一条散发着星辰的道路，通向梦境的终点，少女的身体不过一只新生青鸟的重量，他都不需要花费多少力气，便能轻松将她限制在掌心。

少女不安的看着他，足足有一分钟，她最终选择了信任，不做过多的询问，至此时，监督生才获得了回复Malleus的空当。

“十二岁的时候，接我放学的大人醉酒驾车，中途出了车祸，双腿瘫痪了，表哥不再让我出门，都是家庭教师在家教习我。”

“后来家族公司长期的竞争对手找上门，冲突的时候动了刀，现在只有左手能稍微动弹。”

“你真的对全盘都毫不知情？”妖精慢慢地说。

“他们不需要我知情，知情与否也没有任何意义，”少女冷静的说，“十三年前爷爷去世，我的父母葬身火场，七年前舅舅突发性猝死，我失去了行动的能力，心脏移植最佳的配型对象是直系亲属，他们不可能放过我，退而求其次选择他人。”

大多数时候大多数的父母，对孩子的希望，不过是要他健康平安，正常的度过一生。

没人对她抱有期待。

深闺中的大小姐，面对长者之言甚至没有说不的权力。

“在今天遇到你之前，表哥时不时会觉得心律不齐，所以我开始近视了，”监督生扬起下颌，凝视着非人的面庞，“你觉得我还能看见光明多久？”

那目光称得上欲壑难填，像是要把Malleus整个人都刻进自己的大脑，在柔软的器官上雕刻出妖精的样貌，生死都不会忘却。

“我不想忘记你，但你很快就会消失，然后我会像从没见过你一样，继续等待他们向我索取下一份礼物。”

这是过去。

是无可挽回的过去。

是被监督生承认且接受的生活。

她从不求救。

“你可以向我索取更多东西。”巨龙叹息，说不出的感觉缠绕着他的心脏，些许迷茫，些许挣扎。

也许其他人会比他做得更好，无论是祖母还是Lilia，他们会比现在的末裔说出更有利于情形的话。

他以毁灭任何东西，钻石，钢铁，玄武岩，再坚硬的物体于末裔的王面前都只有粉碎这一条路可走，但他独独无法拯救不愿得到救赎的人。

不求救者，不可脱离苦海。

真是残忍。

“我无法向你索取啊，”少女呢喃着，像不成形的奶油，一点点软化，“我都不知道你的名字。”

看着她蒸发，消失，Malleus随意的脚步带着尖锐的寒意，隆冬瞬降，笼罩来不及开花的草原。

有什么东西在他心底死去，又有什么东西在他心底产生，无论那是什么，都无法观测，更无法控制，借助微弱的端倪，才可见一斑。

上天从不仁慈，悄然过去的一切都绝不会消失，仿佛从未发生。

不算陌生的机器，联通着数根粗细不均的管道，呼吸机安然运作，她的胸腔被打开，隐约可见内里鲜红的内脏，血丝在瞳孔中聚集，少女望着非人的方向，久久，液体突破眼眶，缓缓流下脸颊。

巨龙走到床边坐下，半透明的药水支撑着烛火般的生命，渺小得看不清焰心的跃动，这是她唯一的选择吗？真的是她唯一和最后的选择吗？他知道监督生想过，不知道多少次，犹豫，踌躇，而后选择妥协。

她消极的等待着，逃避全部的可能，独行在无人的桥梁，看最后到底有什么事情会发生。

对生育她的世界抱有不切实际的期待，对她的家人抱有空中楼阁般的妄想。

而后献出所有，被掠夺，被抛弃，分分秒秒数着自己的死期，如一个数着糖果的孩子，怀着注定被磨灭的期冀。

Malleus俯身，他听不到她的心跳了。

大多数时候我们面对显而易见的伤害视若无睹，是因为我们相信那些伤害我们的人，曾经爱国我们。

可往往，爱才是最锋利的剑刃。

结束了。

医院内的灯光在这一刻同时泯灭，妖异的深绿色火焰自妖精周围环绕，平整的墙壁上，投映出巨龙舒张羽翼的影子，庞然大物尽力收缩着身躯，长尾卷起，把将死的人类笼进自己的阴影之下。

说出来吧。

你想要什么。

我会为你实现。

无需以对话交流，至少让她在最后看到绮丽的梦，无需受病痛之苦。

少女急促的喘息着，她主动吐出了呼吸管，伴随着舌尖吐出的音节，生命力似找到了突破口，飞速流逝。

“你一直都看着我吧。”

“嗯。”

她的身体猛地向上抬了一下，幅度不大，却已经竭尽全力。

“我不想忘记你，我知道我不会记住你，这次也许就是永别。”

仿佛在哭泣。

“你是唯一在乎我的人，所以，所以……”

来拯救我吧。

如果还有见面的机会。

“我听到了，我会拯救你的。”

敛翅，遮蔽全部的光线，黑暗温暖得让人落泪。

在她的左眼下方留下一吻，还有来自妖精最诚挚的祝福。

你会在22岁陷入沉眠，远离死亡和孤寂，拥有一段全新的人生。

我会在那个世界等待你的到来。

晚安，我的人类。


End file.
